Stepping Stones
by Hawkflight7
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring unusual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Stepping Stones - #67 Lucius/Lily**

 **Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring unusual pairings.**

 **For the Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 _Strands_ _of red hair sweeping past him, smelling of lilies in the hall._

Splashes of red are scattered over the wall, not brown like the name suggests. Mudblood. No, the liquid isn't dark, but bright; a contrast to the purple velvet canvas it's laid across.

 _It's warm, like summer; the scent of her filling his nostrils._

Now all he smells in the air is iron. Cold, like the winter.

 _When his thumb runs along her skin it is only for a moment, but he revels in the soft feel of it._

It isn't like that any more. There are scars running up and down her arms, legs, her left cheek. Every single one is dripping with blood, he imagines the one beneath her eye isn't blood at all, but tears stained red. Her chest is rising and falling quickly as her eyes dart around the room, before settling on _him_.

Lucius forces himself to meet her gaze, as if he hadn't watched the Death Eaters that had been in here moments ago, torturing her. He wants to tell her he's sorry. He wants to say her name, Lily. He wants to wrap his arms around her, comfort her.

But none of it is possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepping Stones - #3 Hermione/Fleur**

 **Warning: sexual content**

They fall onto silk sheets, hands grasping at each other, fingers lingering over smooth thighs.

Hermione is the first to raise her hand further, encountering more flawless skin, not a hair on Fleur's lower lips. She can feel the warmth of her core just beneath her fingers and slides on in, gasping out loud to find the heat inviting, wet and slippery. She easily slides another finger in; then a third.

Fleur is moaning now, whimpering as Hermione pumps her fingers inside of that heat, pressing them against the velvet sides; stretching her, inserting a fourth finger.

For a second her actions stop, shocked as Fleur takes one of her nipples into her mouth, also warm. So warm.

A giggle fills the air in the silence and Hermione thrusts her fingers back into Fleur, making her resume her earlier moaning.

With each one she's wondering how much further she can stretch her. If she'll moan even louder if Hermione can fit her whole hand inside that warm velvet cunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepping Stones - #11 Regulus/Gilderoy**

His finger runs along the passage.

 _Her wailing was impressive, must have been heard even by those a hundred miles away. It was no wonder that I was the only person that could be found in this marshland. So wet and dreary; okay, maybe not so much with the banshee awake, screaming her head off upon seeing me beyond the smooth dark branches of weeping trees._

 _But it was still very much wet, the water was lodged into my boots, making each step a nasty_ squelch _as I made my way to the banshee. My wand never strayed from her and without knowing of my future glory she held her ground as well._

 _Kept screaming at such a volume that would usually burst a man's eardrums._

 _Not mine though, because I had devised a spell to keep her constant wailing from reaching my ears, instead it was just a soft echo with the spell used to cushion the sound. Still, it was quiet loud._

 _Until with one wave of my wand and a few choice words, the banshee fell quiet. Unable to scream any longer and soon-_

Regulus paused as a knock sounded on his door, dog-earing the page before he got up to go and see who it was.

That passage was his favorite by far throughout all of Gilderoy's works.

 **23rd Question: Which book did the above passage come from? (from the second quiz in Hogwarts)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stepping Stones - #43 Remus/Narcissa**

He nearly tripped over the rope as he hurried to stand at the center of the stage, looking out at all the empty seats that would be filled by this coming weekend. A bunch of parents and other students, professors to watch them.

It made his stomach flip, the bile rising in his throat, but thankfully staying down at the moment. He really needed to take that drought again after this rehearsal, to calm his nerves.

"Right. Narcissa, enter!" The instructor called out from one of the front seats, the only one that was occupied. "Start the scene!"

His heart beat louder as he heard the light taps of her feet against the wood boards, her hip brushing against his when she 'bumped' into him. "Pardon me, Mister Wolf." Narcissa stepped back, pinching the sides of her red cloak as she executed a quite girly curtsy. "I'm looking for my Grandma's Cabin. Have you seen it?"

Remus' lips twitched up. 'Mister Wolf.'

Otherwise known as the Big Bad Wolf.

The irony was not lost on him.


End file.
